Crack Heads
by sukiyumi14
Summary: Bella is a troubled, abused rebel with no where to go. Edward is a doctor's son, with a life head of him. They need each other to survive. Eventually, B&E ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Crack heads

'Ugh, school starts soon." I though groggily. I took one last deep drag and snubbed out my cigarette. I then walked to my first period class, science. Five minutes later the teacher walked in, following her was some gorgeous guy, a new kid probably.

He had tousled bronze hair. Startling green eyes, and fair skin that contrasted magnificently with his navy blue polo.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen. He moved all the way here from Forks, Washington. Make him feel welcome. Okay?" the teacher, whose name I don't care to remember, announced.

'So I was right, but why is this teacher treating us like we're Kinder gardeners?' I thought.

The rest of the class gave a bright 'okay!'. They acted so perky like nothing was wrong with the world and everything was fine. That pissed me off.

"Now, where is somewhere you can sit?" the teacher continued.

Some girls made space for him, wishing he would sit there. One chick, Lauren, pushed Jessica out of her seat. I rolled my eyes at their act of stupidity.

"Ah, there's a seat next to Ms. Isabella Swan. In the back." she pointed.

He walked over, causing the girls who he passed to swoon. I didn't like this guy already. To my distaste, he sat to my left in the empty seat.

I saw him wrinkle his nose and scoot away in distaste, his nose crinkled.

**Edward's pov**

I followed Mrs. Branham into the classroom.

Scanning the faces, only to end up staring at a brown haired girl in the back. She was too busy scowling at the world to notice me gawking. She was beautiful. Period.

When Mrs. Branham assigned me the seat next to her, Isabella, my insides did a little party dance. Two reasons, one she looks interesting, two the other girls were shoving each other out of their seats to clear space. Not someone I'd really like to sit by.

I sat beside her and instantly, the scent of smoke filled my nostrils. My nose winkled and scooted away. I studied her profile. She had big, brown eyes. Her hair was choppy with the ends dyed topaz. She had a pale complexion and high cheek bones. She looked as though she wanted to leave ASAP **(I'm not a sap!! Get it? Sap? Hahaha!)**.

Against my better judgement, I turned to her and introduced myself. "Hello, I Edward, Isabella, right?"

"Nope." her voice a monotone.

"Pardon?" I was confuzzled.

She sighed like this all was way too much work. "Bella."

"Oh, Bella. Got it." I turned back to the front, taking notes. I asked her if she was going to take notes.

"Nope."

I was beginning to think that was her favorite word. This may be awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crack Heads**

I walked out of third period math, heading to lunch, my favorite. When Edward caught my arm as we walked down the hall.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"About?" I responded.

He pulled me out of the stream of bodies. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Nothing with you." I began to walk away.

He grabbed my arm again and I faced him again. He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"Because...I don't know you."

"Well, I would like to get to know you."

"If I agreed, what were you planning?"

"Um, I saw a soup place on the way here..."

"EW, no. That place sucks. Come on, I'll take you to a good sandwich place." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my bike.

"Can you drive?" he asked, eyeing the thing.

"Yeah, I've only crashed four times."

"Only four times!?"

"Yes." I straddled the bike. "You coming?" I looked back at him.

He timidly got on. I think he just got paler.

"Is this your first time on a bike?" I asked.

He nodded agenst my shoulder. His arms encircled my waist.

"Hey Bella, where you taking the n00b?" Lauren walked up, swaying her hips in a way that she must have thought sexy.

I still was POed from early (don't ask), so I was in the mood to tare off her ditzy head. "Out."

"Probably out to screw him somewhere." Jessica walked up in the same stupid way.

'Great, I'm under attack, again.' I thought. I said, "Me or you Jessi." I revved the engine to life.

She stood in my way. "How about me." her eyes shifted to my passenger and winked.

I pulled my helmet over my head, covering my face and handed Edward my spare.

"Id prefer not." he said, putting on his helmet.

"So you'd rather do _her_?" she said with disgust.

I was grateful for my helmet because a red blush covered my cheeks.

"I'd like to do her."Mike walked into the scene.

"In your dreams." I spat, revving the engine again. Slammed the gas pedal and went up on my hind wheel.

Jessica screamed and jumped out of our way.

My front tire hit the asphalt and we tore out.

"Congratulations." Bella sat down across from me.

"For what?" I asked.

"You survived your first attack."she bit down into her turkey sandwich.

I laughed and bit into my own sandwich. "You know what?"

"What?" she said through her food.

"I could really used to hanging out with you."

She was about to reply when a man shouted her name fro across the room. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who's this?"

She smacked his hand and growled. "Get lost Phil."

He scowled as he tighten his grip. "I. Asked. You. A. Question." he said between teeth.

"Fuck off." she hissed.

"I'm Edward, Bella's classmate." I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to see some people answer questions." he said, smiling bitter sweetly ignoring my hand.

They people behind the counter called his number and he left to go get his sandwich.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My sad excuse of a step-father. He's a total asshole by the way." she replyed with no emotion, finishing her sandwich.

He returned to our table and set his tray down. "Mind if I join you?"he pulled a chair over.

"Yes." Bella stood. "Come on lunch is almost over."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hey, I decided that I would continue this story…It's kind of popular apparently…so I thought I'd keep writing some

**A/n: hey, I decided that I would continue this story…It's kind of popular apparently…so I thought I'd keep writing some. Here we go!**

Edward passed me a note in fifth period History, it read:

Hey, what's up with you and your step-father?

He's just…not nice, I guess.

My dad and I aren't related and we get along fine.

Oh?

I'm adopted.

That's so sweet!

Huh?

You get along with him, as in you can be in the same room without breaking out into a fight. And now I know it's only me who's dysfunctional.

Nah, I think he's the mental case.

Thanks.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is there something you'd like to share, the answer maybe?" the teacher asked from the front of the room.

"Nope."

**A/n: Thank you for reading this! I love you all. I'm sorry this so short, I'll have another up soon! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Now, December is upon us and chills sweep every surface

Now, December is upon us and chills sweep every surface. With the bringing of Winter, it brings Winter Break. A time for the young ones to break free from their normal schedule and hang out or party or celebrate the holidays.

Edward and I grew rather close over these last few months. Almost inseperable, we hung out a lot, neither spending much time at home. Now, don't take this the wrong way, edward's cool, but we haven't hooked up.

"What do you plan on doing over break?" he asked me.

"I'll probably go to the cliffs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I'm sorry for not write for two months and 10 days. I guess you guys hate me a little bit…**

"Hey, what are you doing today?" I asked Edward via phone.

"Nothing, I guess."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're coming to the cliffs with me."

He laughed his bell-like chuckle.

My mind got lost in the sound of it. I thought about how that's one of the sounds that I could listen to for the rest of my life.

"Bella, you still there?" Edward asked, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I drifted off."

"Where did you go?"

"Off highway 19, up three miles. Then turn left then head halfway up the cliff. See you tomorrow at noon." I hung up the phone, feeling a little smug.

**Edward's POV**

The clock read 11:30. I turn down the road Bella described for me (she emailed better directions). A few cliffs came into view; they weren't little things either; they had to be 50 some feet off the ground, then dropping to the sea level.

After parking, I got out and stared at the cliffs for a little while. They were jagged and tall and all dangerous looking. 'What could Bella be doing here?' I thought.

I then knew; what I didn't really want to know. At the top of the jagged peak, was a familiar form. Arms in the air, legs together; posing to jump. Long, brown hair whipping in the wind. Only then did it click in my mind.

Bella's on top of the cliff. Bella's going to jump. Bella's going to-the word choked me up-die. She's killing herself.

Upon their own accord, my legs began running towards the peak, half way there, I realized I wouldn't make it in time. In full panic mode, I began sprinting down the incline, removing my shoes and jacket and throwing them in geranial vicinity of my car.

That's when she jumped. Not a sound escaped her lips. No screaming, no yelling. Everything turned silent from that point on and happened in a daze.

Bella was falling.

I was in the water.

She wasn't coming up.

I was diving. Not even feeling the salt water sting my eyes.

She was sinking.

I was moving too slow.

Soon, I was near her, far from the surface.

She's in my arms.

Then, the daze was gone. My lungs burned from lack of air, muscles tired from the overexertion. Bella seemed very heavy.

In a final burst of energy, I kicked off a near-by rock and did my best to get to the surface.

The air seemed so far away, I might not be able to make it. I looked down at the girl who I am risking my life for and remembered why I was down here. From some far off corner in my body, I found a burst of energy and swam to the surface.

Breaking into air, I gasped it in greedily.

**Bella's POV**

My head hit air and I opened my eyes. I tried standing and only found unstable water. (**A/n: haven't you been really out of it while swimming then try to stand? I hate that, well imagine that.**) I clung to a continently placed rock. I hack up a lung of salt water (not literally), making my throat raw. I heard more gasping, not my own. In half a second bronze hair obscured my view and arms were gripping my tightly in a desperate embrace.

"Edward…" I started.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" he sounded a little angry. But mostly concerned.

"Edward, I-"

"I thought I was going to lose you. You have no idea how worried you had me." He sounded on the verge of tears. But also showed no sings of letting go.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but we really should get back to shore."

**A/n: Thank all of you for being so patient! I'll try to update again really soon. I wasn't updating because I've been really busy since school started. I don't really brush my teeth a lot (I know **_**ewww**_**). ANYWAY I'll try to update, I know I say that a lot but, I'll try! **

**Review if you feel like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I quick Disclaimer!**

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I got busy and everything with school and snuffz. Also, thank you to the persons who send me reviews and a special thank you to the nameless person who sent me a long one! It got me inspired again that I had to take a break from school work and write! Thank you to everyone who reads this!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Back in the car, wrapped in towels, heat is on full blast; my teeth chattering.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"It's not you're fault." He said, obviously trying to blame this on himself.

"How is this mess your fault?" what I tried to have a strong voice, but sounded like a whine.

"If I hadn't asked you what you were doing, you wouldn't have answered and you wouldn't be out here and you wouldn't have almost died."

"True, but if you weren't here, I would have died and I then I wouldn't be anywhere."

"But you wouldn't have been out here."

"No, I'd be out here. Phil and Renée had a fight yesterday and I knew this fight would last and I didn't want to be around it. So I called you to see if you wanted to come with me. If you said no, I would have come anyway. Then I would have died alone."

"Oh."

"So, yeah, this isn't your fault; no matter how you twist it around."

"But-"

"Can't you just be happy knowing you saved my life?" I looked over at him.

"Not when I know you're unhappy when you're at home." He met my gaze with a deep look. The look in his eyes said ever word I could ever want to hear.

That's when I knew.

**Edward's POV**

While driving back to Forks, I asked Bella where she wanted to go. But the underlying question was; did she want to go home?

"Thank you, but not now, Edward." She replied politely.

I nodded and took a right turn. Bella's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Where are we going?" I could tell she was trying to hide the slight tone of hysteria in her voice.

"My house; we're going to warm up. Maybe you can take a bath there." I looked her over. She looked like a rat drowned in ice water.

"Thank you." She murmured, embarrassed.

We pulled in the drive and she gasped. I stole a glace at her and it looked as though her eyes were going to fall out of her skull. While she was ogling, I got out of the car and went around to the passenger door of my Volvo and opened the door for her.

She quickly got out, stumbling over her feet. We walked up to the door and I turned to her.

"Bella, there's something you need to know about my family…" I started.

She looked up, concerned. "What is it, Edward?"

"Well, they're kind of intense. Especially Emmett and Alice." I said as an afterthought "I just didn't want them to scare you."

She nodded and I opened the door into the dark room.

**A/n:** **Thanks again for reading and I apologize that it's so short! I hope that wasn't too much of a cliff hanger! Review please! I love it when you guys do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! Love ya!**

We stepped inside and I gasped (again). Their front room was HUGE! And it was all so clean, and white! I heard light, quick steps fly down the stairs, and heading toward us at full speed was a little girl.

She suddenly stopped in front of Edward and I saw she was about my age, just really short. She has spiky black hair and the same green eyes as Edward. This must be the hyper-active Alice.

"Edward! Where have you been, Esme has been freakin-" she then saw me. "Oh! Who's this? Huh Eddie?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, elbowing him in the ribs lightly.

"This" he jabbed her back "is Bella. Bella, this is Alice. Alice, Bella." He gestured between us at the right times.

"Nice to meet you!" she held out her hand.

I took her and a said a quiet hello. While our hands were shaking, she looked me up in down. I did so to her in a less obvious manner.

Her nose crinkled. "You have awful taste in fashion. Do you dress yourself?"

"Alice." Edward said warningly.

"Um…Yes?"

Noting that we were still shaking hands, I gently pulled my hand back. Her hand dropped back to her side.

"We're going to have to go shopping sometime." She ordered.

"O…Kay?" I had to admit, she scared me a little. The look on her face looked like she was planning for war. Not a shopping face.

"Eddie! You finally brought Bella here!" another person bounded down the stairs, loudly. A HUGE person jumped the last few steps and came crashing down. His pace didn't slow as he tumbled toward us.

I stepped behind Edward and squeezed my eyes shut. I only opened them when I heard the dissonance of steps cease. Peaking one eye open, I saw a face in such a proximity that I screamed and jumped back. My heart pounding away, I stared in wide-eyed horror at the person who would come _that_ close to a stranger.

"Emmett, stop scaring Bella please." Edward said, exasperated.

"Aw, come on. I was just having a little fun." He complained.

When my heart returned to its normal beating, I stood up strait.

"I like you. You're fun." He said, smiling brightly. I took in his huge statue. He was probably 6' 5", had curly dark brown hair. He was pale like the rest of the Cullen's and his eyes a soft brown **(I don't know his human eye color o I guessed on what would look good. If anyone knows for sure, please tell me Alice's also! Thanks!)**.

I said nothing and eyed him warily. As I was about to say something, some came in the door, actually, it was two persons **(I love that word!)**.

A tall blond female that look like a model walked in. And tall guy, also blond, followed her. They were pale and had matching blue eyes **(It seemed appropriate, what are their real eye colors?)**.

"Hey Emmy! What are you doing in her face?" the blond girl shouted, crossing the room quickly.

"Hey Rose, have you met Bella?"

She eyed me up and down again. "No, I haven't." the look she was giving me told me she was ready to bite my head off.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. And that's Jasper, Alice's boy friend." He motioned to the tall blond. "Guys, this is Bella, my friend from school."

I was a little disappointed that that was all he had to say about me. But I guess it was to expected, after all, who was I but a plain girl from class. Nobody special, right?


	8. Authors Note

I am discontinuing this story (again). My reason is I have gotten into rewriting it. When I began this fic, I was rather young. Maybe not physically but mentally, compared to now. I have realized that my writing style is no longer compatible with a continuation and I hope you will look for the revision. It's called **Umano**. I apologize for any inconveniences you feel. Thank you for reading and putting up with me.

~sukiyumi14


End file.
